1. Technical Field
This device relates to commercial carpet cleaning machines that have large bristle type circular brushes that are used to scrub carpets with cleaning compound to loosen and remove dirt therefrom. Specifically, to cleaning devices for carpet brushes that remove accumulated carpet fibers and cleaning residue from the brushes after use.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type use brush and pad engagement elements to dislodge and direct built-up residue by the rotation of the brush or buffing pad on the cleaning engagement elements as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,386,444, and 4,037,287.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,287, a buffing machine pad cleaning device is disclosed having a plurality of curved cleaning bars arranged in radial pattern over a large number of apertures in a pad supporting surface. The cleaning bars define a horizontally irregular cleaning surface thereabout on which the buffing machine is positioned and associated pad rotated. A collection access door is used to remove dislodged debris after cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,444 is a similar buffing pad cleaning device wherein a plurality of straight radially positioned bars actually define an annular support surface on which the buffing machine and associated pad is positioned and run.
A device for cleaning multiple rotatable brushes in a floor polishing machine is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,620. A machine enclosure is illustrated having multiple sets of upstanding tabs formed from a platform by punching out same. Each of the upstanding tabs is notched along its upper edge surface so as to define notched elements abutting the elongated opening from which the tab is formed.
Applicant's invention provides an improved carpet cleaning brush device having multiple bands of multiple upstanding aligned cleaning elements in spaced relation to inner disposed evacuation openings in a vacuum chamber. This allows for the cleaning and removal of accumulated fibers and cleaning material residue from within the brush as it is rotated by the machine over the cleaning tines.